Conventional pressure sensors are used in a wide variety of applications to monitor or control pressure in devices or systems where maintaining a particular pressure is important. However, conventional pressure sensors are relatively large.
Consequently, conventional pressure sensors are not easily integrated with other devices. The conventional pressure sensor has a minimum footprint that makes such sensors difficult to incorporate in, for example, microelectronic devices. Moreover, conventional pressure sensors are difficult to integrate with microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), i.e., mechanical structures including moving parts with microelectronics.